My Brooding, Sadistic, Egoistical Guardian Angel
by ang3Lix
Summary: I always pray to God. I always tell him goodnight. But now, switching my guardian angel really isn't a nice thing to do. Thank God? NO WAY. sasu x saku
1. calling out

_**My Brooding, Sadistic, Egotistical Guardian Angel **_

* * *

_When I was a little kid, I always pray. I always tell God I love Him. And I always say goodnight to my guardian angel. But now that I'm a fifteen year old girl, I can't exactly do that anymore. Now, I got a new guardian angel. But the thing is, he isn't really cooperating with me, **and** he's seems to be here to make my life a living hell. _

_Thank God? _

_**NO WAY**. _

* * *

BY: ang3Lix

CHAPTER TITLE: **_her little candlelight_**

* * *

" I'm home!" she called, as the door swung noisily behind her.

Slipping her leather shoes off, she deftly dusted away the miniscule particulates that infested her skirt, and then threw her knapsack by her couch. But then, she stopped. Standing there, she stared at the empty room, then straight at an open window.

As if prodded awake, she rushed towards the open porthole, pushing away the pink, billowing curtains.

There, hanging by its end, a silky, almost lucid piece of cloth was sitting by the pane, weighed down by a common rock. The girl's unique, emerald eyes widened at the mere sight.

After drawing in a huff of deep breath, she lifted her hands near her mouth and hollered at the top of her voice,

" **HIKARI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!**"

_Where did you go…?_

_Where did you go…?_

_Where did you go…?_

_Guardian angel?

* * *

_

_**Hell.**_

" Sakura-chan is calling me!"

" Haruno Sakura is clearly becoming a nuisance to your job, Hikari." The baritone of an man hissed at her firmly. " You may have wings, and you may have a crown of light, but you can never deny what you really are."

_**They are in hell.**_

Hikari's radiant face turned cold and stony. " You turned me into a creature of light for me to do your bidding, you asshole." She retorted, her tone shaking with uncontrolled fury, " At least let me do the only thing that's not under your command!"

" Do what?" a voice sneered from her left, the sole of his sandaled foot digging into the dead earth. " Baby-sit a fifteen year old mortal?"

In children's books and fairytales, hell is a fiery abyss, with the desire to burn evil souls and torment them of their sadistic deeds from their past lives. 

As Hikari turned her head, locks of soft red clung at her sweaty cheek. As though slowly, she was being turned to what she was before…

" You." She muttered through gritted teeth, her aura showing utmost hate and displeasure.

" Yeah, me." He smirked, running a hand through his raven tresses. " You know, even if you look at it in any angle, you can't erase the fact that you're not really what you are now."

" Thanks for reminding me." She shot back dryly.

_**But hell… is nothing like that.**_

" You are still," he said, lifting an arm to scratch the back of his jet-black net-shirt, " … like me."

A pair of dark, translucent wings bursted from his back, shredding his shirt into mere pieces. Though similar with bat wings, yet vividly unlike, this is the mark of a true demon.

_**Hell is nothing but a barren land where everything has no life. Where plants wilt and the earth reeked of death.**_

" Yes, Itachi, you're right." Hikari said, " But I have gained something through time that all of you here have not. This one." She pointed a delicate finger above her chest.

With that, she disappeared quickly, a trail of dull smoke wafting through both men's noses.

" She has gone soft, Oro." Itachi stated finally, stifling a large yawn and stretching his wings to its full length.

Yellow eyes flashes almost viciously. " I know that well."

" Hmm… Haruno Sakura… she must be an interesting girl to turn Hikari into a pile of mush." Itachi muttered mostly to himself, fully ignoring the brooding presence of the man beside him. " Maybe I should pay her a visit…"

_**But soon enough, hell will meet its match.**_

_**It's that place up there called heaven. **_

_**The place that stank of life.

* * *

**_

**POINT OF VIEW: **_Sakura_

When I was a little kid, there was no time that I didn't drop down on my knees, place my hands together and simply scream at God for making my life so abhorrent and uninteresting. But at the same time, I also talk to him in absolute peace. You know, the usual stuff, thanks for everything, I love you, keep me safe…

But after that, I scream Him a loud goodnight, earning me a great whack on the head by my brother whose only a few feet away from me. I hate that asshole! He's one of the things that I usually complain about when I speak to Him. I mean, isn't one enough? God just have to throw in another manipulating boy to take control of my life! But still, my bro and I had the best times.

After praying, I would look up to my bed, and I would always see _her. _No, it's not Sadako, nor Sahara, or.. whatever. She would be sitting at the foot of my bed, smiling at me. She would be ruffling her wings quickly, or maybe stretching her arms. Even though she did a lot of different things, one thing remained constant—she would always be there.

But now, I sit down cross-legged on my bed, staring at the wooden cross that inhabited one of my cream-colored walls.

_**Lord, I am truly gonna hate you and deep-fry your guts if you take away Hikari-chan from me.**_

Tonight, Hikari was not here. She's my guardian angel, and she had always kept me company since I was little. She was my best friend! Though I have many friends at school, I still prefer her presence instead of theirs. And now, I'm jumping into a whole lot of conclusions, and one is not better than the other. Naturally, I would worry, 'cause she left her robe behind. She was never separated with her robe before, and whenever I want to touch it, she would get all " hey, hands off!"

I stared at the cross for another minute.

_**God, if you take Hikari-chan away from me, I would not only deep-fry your guts and hate you, but I'll also take your toes and turn it into club sandwiches. **_

At last, I felt as if my prayer (before the threatening ones) was answered by a random guy in a loud hailer. I heard flapping of wings, and I immediately got my hopes soaring high.

A pair of uncalloused feet touched the window pane lightly. " Sakura-chan, are you still awake?"

I stuck out my tongue at her. " I hate you."

She snorted in an unlady-like manner. " You sure?"

Biting onto my lower lip, I shot her a quick glance. " No."

She chuckled. " C'mere, I'll help you with your braids."

You see why I like her so much?

Her minds tactics are way advance than any other being.

… _**Lord? Ehehe… you know I didn't mean all those things! **_

…

_**Are you mad at me?

* * *

**_

" Dangerous. Very dangerous."

" So what do you propose?"

" Put her in custody."

" What of the pink-haired mortal?"

" What do you mean 'what of?'"

" What will happen to her?"

" Assign her a different guardian angel. One that can protect her against them."

Silence.

" Wait… yes! I know just who to send!"

" Class B, Rank: warrior. Full name: Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Name: **ang3Lix

**Status**: rookie (as of now)

**Mood**: ashened. "

_This story is to be continued! I hope you all like this one. I'm crazy… eight stories to update…? Mad… any way, read! And review if you have time! _

_Questions? Suggestions? Send them at _**r o o k i e(underscore) r a s h (at)y a h o o . c o m**_. No spaces please! Please add your penname, and type in **questions** as subject. Hope to hear from y'all! I'll be answering you by your e-mail add, since answering reviews are banned here…_

_Enjoy y'all!_


	2. light

**_My Brooding, Sadistic and Egotistical Guardian Angel. _**

_When I was a little kid, I always pray. I always tell God I love Him. And I always say goodnight to my guardian angel. But now that I'm a fifteen-year-old girl, I can't exactly do that anymore. Now, I got a new guardian angel. But the thing is, he isn't really cooperating with me, **and** he's seems to be here to make my life a living hell. _

_Thank God? _

_**NO WAY.**_

**CHAPTER 2:**

" **angel in disguise."

* * *

**

" Come on, come on, move it!" boomed the voice of Haruno Sakura's Biology professor. The man was round on the edges, his face round and always pinkish. His spectacles kept on sliding off his nose bridge. The funny thing was, his double chin would always wobble every time he talked to exaggeratedly.

Sakura headed directly at the backside of the classroom, where a two armchairs stood neatly. She sat on one of the seats, grabbed her notebook that slid off her desk and hid it inside her compartment. Her emerald eyes slid over to the empty seat beside her. She expected someone to be there.

_**Hikari-chan, where the heck are you!**_

Before she could even wonder more, the teacher standing on the front cleared his throat. " Class, we got a new student." He stated, his other hand gesturing to the figure peering through one of the room's window. The other was too preoccupied with wiping the sweat the rolled away from his forehead.

A pale-skinned teen entered the classroom. His hair an impossible hue of raven and his eyes a sharp color of jet-black, his appearance told of his whole personality. His built was slightly muscled. His scowl was even more evident when he stepped in the premises. He was the type to bully the school nerds into a withering heap of nothing.

" Introduce yourself." The teacher gestured again, now seated on a wooden stool by the door.

" Uchiha Sasuke." His voice sailed smoothly, immediately sending imaginative arrows pinning most of the females' hearts. " Exchange student from Korea."

" Interesting, now kindly take a seat." The teacher said, getting up to his feet.

The male casted him an irritated glare. " Where?"

" Anywhere."

Uchiha Sasuke trudged silently, throwing looks of loathing to anyone as he pleased. Sakura frowned. He certainly was not the one who liked to be friends with anyone. She decided to ignore him.

He navigated himself to the farthest side of the classroom, eventually reaching to where Sakura was seated calmly. Her eyes flicked up to meet his. She easily flicked them back away, focusing on the task her teacher was trying to coax upon them. Sasuke walked by her, taking a seat on the empty seat beside her.

Sakura suddenly stared at him in alarm. " Hey, sorry to interrupt you, but someone's gonna be seating there." She said flatly, disregarding how he already flung out as spiral notebook and a pen.

He shifted his gaze at the inquisitive girl beside him. He leaned forward, his eyes boring over the hers. " You know," he whispered, " She's not coming anymore."

Sakura's jaw immediately grew slack. Her fists curling tight, she felt a single bead of sweat roll down from her chin to the base of her neck.

" Who are you?" she asked in a mutter, unwilling to think about the possibilities.

Sasuke smirked. " Your guardian angel."

* * *

Sakura, unexpectedly, broke into an uncertain grin. " Funny, Uchiha-san. Maybe your trip from Korea dulled you a bit."

Sasuke's lips curled. Sakura was really trying hard not to believe anything that he was saying. Maybe the underground society's chief commander, Hikari, taught her something worthwhile after all.

The raven-haired teen pushed his left palm in mid air beside him. A wide film of silvery-gray fog swirled around instantly, dominating the whole classroom. Everybody froze, possibly unaware of their sudden misplacement out of time. Sakura gaped.

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!" bellowed Sakura, taking three steps at a time backward.

The noise even made Sasuke feel irritated. " I thought," he grounded out, " that after spending almost fifteen years of your life with a creature like her, you'd not be surprised of what I can do."

" I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" roared the enraged female once more.

Sasuke scowled heavily. " I-AM-AN-ANGEL."

" Do you think _I'M _stupid!" she scoffed, pointing a finger at her chest. " You're nowhere near as _NICE_ as Hikari-chan!"

" Nice?" Sasuke repeated. " NICE!" he now roared.

Sasuke was near to bursting into little Sasuke pieces. " You… you—" he seethed, hot air passing through his nostrils.

Instead of lashing back at her, Sasuke slid a window open (angrily, may I add). Grabbing the girl roughly by the waist, he jumped up the window sill, and shockingly hurled themselves down, head first towards the hard concrete outside.

The moment they departed from the classroom, the silver mist slithered back as quickly as it appeared, swirling into nothingness as it collected at the very middle of the room.

The class continued as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

* * *

Sakura screamed.

She screamed particularly hard.

And though with Sasuke's unknown ability of some sort, he cannot bear unearthly noises. Before, when practicing his flying skills, he used to plunge himself down the ground, until his nose was inches away from the lush grass. He would then pull away, his wings bursting from his back and was stretched magnificently on it's fullest length. He would likely want to fly in that risky manner, not only for fun, but as a payback to the Sakura girl for crushing his eardrums back at the room.

So, in order to spare his already injured eardrums from some particular death, he allowed his wings to burst from his upper back, pulling both of them to safety. Sakura had finally stopped screaming.

**_Wings._** Sakura noted almost half-heartedly.** _Maybe he IS right._**

Hoarse, suspicious and very scared, Sakura gulped the lump that plugged her throat. Throatily she muttered, " Where the hell are you taking me?"

She peered down, having being slung on the guy's shoulder for a few minutes now. Sakura hissed. Sasuke's wings just flicked her nose with its rhythmic flapping. " Ow, ow, ow… ooooooow…"

But that was not the only thing that she had problems about. The moment her eyes made contact with the ground, it wasn't there. Instead, an overview of the whole city met her fear-stricken eyes. Curse her incurable phobia of extreme heights. Slinging her arms tight around Sasuke's neck, she quickly buried her head on his shoulder, as well as trying hard not to convulse so badly.

Snapping his eyes from the skies, he noticed the shaking girl slung on his shoulder. " Not liking heights?"

She nodded in a hurry.

" Pathetic." He grumbled, disgusted. " Close your eyes."

She wanted to lash at him, prodding the fact that fear was a natural tendency. But it left her speechless that he placed in an ounce of care in his sentence. It was then she found enough bravado to speak. " Where are you t-taking me?"

In a moment, all she could here is the rhythmic flapping of wings and the wind soaring against her back.

" Heaven." He simply supplied.

Sakura was about to turn pink when a bright flash of bright light met her emerald eyes. Both were engulfed with the luminosity from the head, then fully after a few seconds. Both disappeared as the almost blinding light settled back.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading. As a Christmas present I'll try my hardest to update all my fics. Hang on! I'm sorry for Sasuke's major OOC. Because a demented Sasuke cannot be a romantic Sasuke. Sorry. Please add me on my yahoo messenger account: **rookie(underscore)rash(at)yahoo(dot)com**. Hoping to chat with you guys! Oh yeah, do you like Maximo Oliveros (Nathan Lopez)? Please join our thread in **Pinoy Exchange(dot)com**. For more information, chat with **micah(underscore)choopeta(at)yahoo(dot)com**.

Happy Holidays and Enjoy, y'all!

_ang3Lix._


	3. heaven knows

_**My Brooding, Sadistic, Egoistical Guardian Angel.

* * *

**_

_When I was a little kid, I always pray. I always tell God I love Him. And I always say goodnight to my guardian angel. But now that I'm a fifteen-year-old girl, I can't exactly do that anymore. Now, I got a new guardian angel. But the thing is, he isn't really cooperating with me, **and** he's seems to be here to make my life a living hell._

_Thank God?_

**NO WAY.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

" **Heaven knows."

* * *

**

" SASUKE-KUN BROUGHT A HUMAN GIRL HERE!" a female voice broke through her semi-conscious mind.

Haruno Sakura frowned in her sleep. She never knew she had such loud-mouthed neighbors.

" SHHH! SHUT UP, INO!" an agitated whisper tried to calm the woman down. It was a voice of a man. " You're not even supposed to be here."

And she never knew she had a neighbor named Ino. Was this Ino-girl Hikari-chan's friend or something?

Sakura's eyes shot open at the thought. " Hikari-chan!" she muttered urgently.

_**I'm supposed to be back at school! I'm supposed to be awake and listening to my overweighed teacher! I'm supposed to scribble down my notes! I'M SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR HIKARI-CHAN AT MY CLASSROOM! B-but.. where am I! **_

That was the best question to be asked in a situation like hers. Where was she? The first thing her eyes saw upon waking up was the sight of a clear blue sky with stretches of clouds streaking from side to side. The second things she saw was two brilliant pairs of cerulean orbs, both staring at her with amazement.

She then sat up. She realized she was lying on the soft green grass beneath her. Her eyes bolted everywhere, but all she saw was the endless green that stretched everywhere. Aside from the two pair of eyes and the shade of a tall tree behind her, that was all she saw.

As she was reminded of the pair of eyes, she quickly searched for it's owners. And that was when she saw two blondes. As a matter of fact, they have been gazing at her for the longest time now. She eyed them back nervously, not quite knowing what to do.

But soon enough, her instincts jumped in. " Who are you guys?" she asked almost breathlessly.

The female blond unexpectedly crossed her arms across her chest, glowered at her, then snapped, " Excuse me, but I think I should be asking that question. _**You're** _the one in foreign grounds here, girly."

" Girly..?" Sakura repeated, irritably surprised at the woman's lack of respect and politeness. " Look, I don't know where I am, and I don't know you as well. But judging by the way you just snap at other people, I don't think I'd want to get to know you **AT ALL**." Sakura said, very irritated.

Ino's nostrils flared with madness. " If a fight's what your looking for then I'm up to it you _demon_—"

Sakura raised a brow, heaving herself up. " Demon? Come on, find words that a modern-aged person like me could comprehend."

" Just as I thought, you humans are the most worthless, disgusting and foul creatures that God had ever created!" the woman suddenly shrieked, lunging for the pink-haired girl.

" WHAT THE—INO, LET GO OF THE HUMAN!" the boy roared, running over Ino who tackled down Sakura with no hesitation. He firmly grasped the woman's waist heaved her off, and continued to hold her back.

As Sakura's confusion of many things ensued, she heard a calm 'frush' from behind her. Hearing the familiar sound of flapping wings, she hoped to see Hikari—but saw none other than her supposed to be 'new guardian angel'.

Not that she believed him. He may have proved his identity as an angel to her, but never the idea that he had came to replace Hikari permanently. She still had little bit of fight inside her to defy the male fully, wings or no wings.

" You." Sakura said, " Where the heck did you take me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes out of irritation. " Heaven."

_It was then she found enough bravado to speak. " Where are you t-taking me?"_

_In a moment, all she could here is the rhythmic flapping of wings and the wind soaring against her back. _

" _Heaven." He simply supplied._

Sakura had gone to shrieking mode again, just like back at her classroom. " Do you really think I believe you!" she yelled, " You're supposed to be my classmate! You're Uchiha Sasuke, an exchange student from Korea! None of your cock-and-bull stories is gonna work, okay? So lay off!"

Sasuke turned to the blond male, who was still struggling against Ino's brute strength. Sasuke was pissed. " Naruto, I told you to keep her detained." He hissed.

Naruto scowled. " She was happily detained a while ago, bastard, but everything changed when you're girlfriend here followed you like a dog on a mad hunt!"

Sasuke scoffed. " I don't even know her."

" That's what you say **EVERYTIME **you see her!" Naruto raged, narrowly missing a hit from the head, courtesy the female blond.

" Let go of her then, we're going to the head court." He answered, " I don't want to explain everything she has to know." Sasuke said, jabbing a thumb towards the pink haired girl who obviously still doubted his clear intentions.

Naruto shrugged. " Okay." He finally obliged to Ino's shrieks of 'LET GO OF ME!'. She tumbled to the ground, her golden tresses spilling all over her face.

" GOD, WATCH THE HAIR!"

" Let's go." Sasuke ordered, once again slinging a protesting Sakura on his shoulder. She yelled and pounded on his back, but he didn't seem to mind at all. His wings, yet again, bursted from his upper back as they glided down, where the majestic view of a small township could be seen.

_**Damn, again with the wings! If this continues then I have to believe that he's really an angel then..**_

She saw Naruto gliding down as well, his own set of wings aiding him gracefully. " HELLO! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, BY THE WAY!" he cheered, waving at her stunned face with glee. " I'M ALSO AN ANGEL! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

_**He's also.. like Sasuke?**_

Sakura paled because of the height that they were flying at. But amidst all of the paling, she smiled weakly and waved back. " I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Amidst the darkness and the steady dripping of water to ground, Hikari sat still on the floor. The ground was cold, the walls were cold. Everything was cold. But she never did hope that she would feel the same coldness in her chest.

This was her biggest mistake. She never should have let herself be transformed into an angel. She should have declined Orochimaru's offers of gaining a higher ranking in the Underground society. And she cursed herself, too, for letting a human girl transform her from being a heartless pseudo to something that felt emotions and feelings. Just like Itachi said, she had gone soft.

Hikari glared at the cold chains that bound her wrists, and then at the thick bars of metal in front of her.

Now, she sat in the dungeon without a single hope of escaping. Her whole body ached. And up to now she spat at the way soldiers treat demons—still extremely harsh, no matter what gender.

Hikari's eyes grew sharp at the sound of rattling metal. A soldier just passed by her dungeon, and he was smiling at her wickedly, as if teasing her of her condition.

" So, how did it feel having your very own wings and a crown of light?" he asked jeeringly. " Tasted a bit of nice living I see. Well, I can't blame you if you wanted to be an angel, since we're much more civilized creatures than you demons. No wonder you all live in a stinking, barren land."

" I would not hurt you if you keep your mouth shut." Hikari snarled. " And if you answer my one question."

The soldier snorted at her threat. " And what would you do? You're a prisoner and we detained all your powers—"

Hikari stood up, approached the railings with speed, then pulled something invisible in her two hands. The soldier that stood in front of her behind the railings was automatically dragged closer. His head collided with the hard metal bars, and he soon found himself staring at the ferocious eyes of his convict.

" Again, I will not hurt you if you either keep your mouth shut." The angel-demon growled, pulling the something in her hands closer towards her body. The soldier drew even more closer towards the railings, gagging in pain. " And if you answer my one question."

" What happened to Sakura?" she asked.

The soldier gasped in pain. Coughing, he mumbled out his own question. " H-how did you slip invisible strings around my neck..? What kind of demon are you to be that stealthy..?"

Hikari wrenched the strings tighter. " Answer me!" she yelled.

" A-a new guardian.." he managed to squeeze out his answer. " Named.. Uchiha Sa-sasuke.."

Hikari released her hold of the soldier and pushed him away from the railings. Sitting down once again, she drew her knees closer to her chest and rested her hands upon them. " Itachi's younger brother is her new protector. I wonder what Itachi would think of that."

* * *

Haruno Sakura's double-chinned professor was by now packing away his teaching materials. Students were in a steady pace of exiting the classroom, since it's already time for recess. He spotted a mimeographed test paper lying solely on the surface of his desk.

" Haruno Sakura." He read the name out loud, highly amused at her perfect score of forty-five. He looked up to expect the girl to be standing in front of him, waiting for her paper. Well, he made sure every student that passed by the classroom doors received their quizzes. But there was no sight of the pink-haired female.

" Now where is she..?" the professor mused.

* * *

Where was she?

Well, she's still airborne to say the least. But unlike a while ago that she kept her silence, Sakura was roaring at Sasuke's ear, pounding on Sasuke's back, hoping to get a pained reaction upon her tortures.

But why?

I once mentioned that Sasuke was very fond of dives when he's flying. But I also mentioned that Sakura hated surprising drops of any kind, especially when you're niftily suspended on thin air, without any kind of harness aiding you or whatsoever. They liked and hated different things. But since Sasuke was feeling a bit bored with their casual gliding, he decided to suddenly drop themselves down a couple of meters. And expectedly, Sakura reacted violently upon the gesture.

" He knows I hate drops and dives." Sakura complained to Naruto. " And he still does it. He's an idiot!"

Naruto agreed, positively energized having Sakura a comrade against Sasuke's rottenness. " I know! He should be shoved in stupid bag and be sold to cherubs!"

" What's a cherub?" Sakura asked, as she paid little attention during religion classes. She was used to Hikari telling her everything about God.

" And she says I'm an idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Shut it, Mister Fluffy." Sakura growled, grabbing on Sasuke's hair ferociously and pulling them quite painfully in odd angles.

" Mister Fluffy!" Naruto guffawed. " That's hilarious! And you look like a chicken, Sasuke-bastard!"

Sakura stared at the view below. **_I can't believe I'm in heaven right now.._**

" God, that was **bleak**." Sasuke muttered at his new nickname.

But then he thought, **_I can only wonder how much pressure she can take when she discovers that Hikari's in prison. How much more when she finds out that she's a demon?

* * *

_**

Author's notes:

Short, I know, but hey! I uploaded. More of this story when I get inspired. ) and, oh yeah! Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys. I am flattered by your constant support. Thanks again! And add me in friendster: a n g e l i c a r i a n y a h o o . c o m. Just take out the spaces! And add me in yahoo messenger: r o o k i e r a s h y a h o o . c o m. And take the spaces out also!

Okay, gotta go.

Enjoy y'all!

_ang3Lix_.


End file.
